Mamá
by Neith15
Summary: "Las tres niñas reverenciaron en agradecimiento y cada una se reencontró con sus respectivos padres. - ¡Feliz día de las madres! - escuchó a una de sus sobrinas y eso le hizo caer en cuenta de lo que trataba todo eso. Se dio una bofetada mental por ser tan tonto, no había captado que ese día se festejaban a las madres." One-shot
1. Prólogo

**Demashitaa! Powerpuff Girls Z** _ **no me pertenece, la trama por el contrario es completamente mi idea.**_

 _ **Espero que disfruten de la historia tanto como yo lo hice al escribirlo.**_

 _ **One-shot: Mamá.**_

 _ **Summary:**_

 ** _"Las tres niñas reverenciaron en agradecimiento y cada una se reencontró con sus respectivos padres._**

 ** _\- ¡Feliz día de las madres! - escuchó a una de sus sobrinas y eso le hizo caer en cuenta de lo que trataba todo eso._**

 ** _Se dio una bofetada mental por ser tan tonto, no había captado que ese día se festejaban a las madres."_**

 ** _By: Neith15_**


	2. Mamá

**Mamá**

Cuando uno es joven, llega a ser tan imprudente como para cometer mil errores, sin arrepentimientos ni marcha atrás. Sólo hacer, actuar, vivir, disfrutar de todo - sexo, drogas, alcohol, placer -. Pero sólo algo sucede una sola en vez en tu vida de joven insensato, enamorarse con locura y entregar el corazón, tal como lo hizo él a sus 18 años. Si tuviera que repetir todo lo que había hecho en su vida, lo haría de nuevo y sin pensarlo dos veces... En realidad, sí cambiaría algo, y sería conocerla antes de que todo acabara como...

\- Señor Him, el doctor vendrá en un momento.

Se irguió como un resorte, preocupado. Asintió en un acto reflejo, parpadeó un par de veces y con la mirada perdida se volvió a sentar en el pequeño sofá de la sala de espera del hospital.

\- Butch - su hermano menor interrumpió sus pensamientos -. Tranquilo, todo estará bien, sólo se ha tratado de una pequeña alergia.

Boomer era menor que él por un par de años pero siempre solía estar tanto en las buenas como en las malas, acompañándolo incodicionalmente. Al ser casi contemporáneos, tenían mejor relación que con el mayor aunque en realidad el último siempre terminaba por ser el pilar para ambos.

\- Si, lo sé pero no quita que haya sido mi culpa.

\- No fue tu culpa - Brick cambió de página al periódico que leía, sereno -. Nadie se imaginó que fuese alérgica a los mariscos...

Brick era el hermano mayor por casi 10 años y cuando Butch había comenzado en la edad de experimentar, el mayor estaba demasiado lejos como para aconsejarlo. Tal vez por eso se decepcionó de él, cuando descubrió la vida de excesos que había llevado justo cuando Brick salió de casa para estudiar en el extranjero con unos familiares. En realidad nunca tuvo en mente que eso sucedería, principalmente porque siempre creció con la idea de que no le importaba a su hermano pero cuando cayó tan bajo, de inmediato el mayor había tomado un vuelo para cruzar la mitad del mundo y darle una lección. Al final lo vio llorar frente a él... Dolido y decepcionado.

\- Arruiné sus vacaciones - enterró la cabeza entre sus anchas manos -. La de todos.

\- Es mi sobrina, nada es más importante que su salud - animó Boomer al mismo tiempo que posaba una mano sobre su hombro en señal de apoyo.

\- Deja de lamentarte - regañó Brick -. Ahora que lo sabes debes tener más cuidado con lo que coma.

\- Es que estaba tan emocionada - susurró cabizbajo -. Cuando le conté que ese era el plato favorito de su madre, no pude decirle que no.

\- Anda - Boomer sonrió en un último intento de animarlo -. Como dijo Brick, nadie lo imaginaba y ahora que lo sabemos, tendremos que tener más cuidado.

Asintió, rendido y con los hombros caídos.

\- Butch - un hombre de bata extremadamente blanca lo llamó -. En unos minutos viene.

\- Papá - susurró antes de caminar directamente a él, ansioso -. ¿Cómo está?

\- Estará bien, tranquilo - le sonrió el hombre de cabellos oscuros aunque las canas ya hacían acto de presencia -. Mi nieta es muy fuerte, en unos días la veremos de nuevo por la casa jugando y corriendo de un lado para otro.

Suspiró, un poco más tranquilo.

\- Una enfermera la traerá para que puedas llevarla a casa.

Asintió repetidas veces.

\- Si, está bien, ¿tiene que tomar algo? ¿Descanso? ¿Reposo? ¿Algunos cuidados especiales?

El hombre sonrió nervioso -. Sólo que no vuelva a comer mariscos.

Acto seguido, se retiró.

\- ¿Ves? - Boomer le golpeó el hombro -. Te dije que todo estaría bien.

Una enfermera vestida de un blanco impecable apareció del otro lado del pasillo, reconoció de inmediato la cabecita oscura de su hija junto a ella y algo en su corazón dio un brinco. La niña al visualizar a su padre, sonrió abiertamente.

\- ¡Papá!

Y como un demonio, corrió a su encuentro. Butch se agachó a su altura para recibirla con los brazos abiertos, hasta que finalmente se fusionaron en un enorme abrazo.

\- Papi, ¿podemos irnos?

Le besó la coronilla -. Por su puesto que si, tienes que descansar.

\- No quiero, quedé de ir a casa del tío Brick - hizo un lindo puchero -. La tía Momoko me llevará de compras.

\- Pero necesitas descansar...

\- Anda - interrumpió -, ya me habías dado permiso... - miró al pelirrojo de inmediato -. Tío, ¿verdad que dijo que si?

Brick se acomodó los lentes -. Si, Esme.

\- ¿Ves? - sonrió de nuevo -. Será un día de niñas...

Butch dudó... Pero finalmente accedió.

* * *

Al día siguiente se había reunido con hermanos y cuñadas, desconocía la razón pero le habían exigido - no le pidieron ni le solicitaron -, lo llevaron a rastras a pesar de que era su día de descanso. Soltó un largo suspiro, aburrido, sentado en el sofá de la sala de la casa de su hermano mayor.

\- ¿Qué sucede, Butch? - Boomer interrumpió la interesante plática que tenía con su novia Miyako para voltear a su hermano y empezar la plática al notar la apática actitud de éste.

\- Que me irrita no saber por qué tengo que estar aquí, estoy casi seguro que no soy necesario.

\- ¿Es que en realidad no sabes qué día es hoy?

\- No, ¿se supone que tengo que saber?

\- Bestia - susurró Momoko, que se había mantenido en silencio junto a su esposo.

\- Te escuché - rezongó.

\- Lo sé - sonrió inocente.

De repente, escucharon una canción bastante conocida para él, se la sabía por cada poro de su piel.

Las dos hijas de Brick y Momoko bajaron corriendo por las escaleras, seguidas de su pequeña Esmeralda. Las tres se plantaron frente a ellos en una hilera y al son de la canción, bailaron y cantaron.

Seguía sin saber qué estaba sucediendo pero Momoko se limpiaba las lágrimas de la emoción y aplaudía al ritmo de la música, y sus hermanos sólo sonreían abiertamente. No tuvo más remedio que unirse al alegre ambiente, vitoreó y lanzó cumplidos a su pequeña hija.

Todos disfrutaban del momento en familia.

Al parecer era un concierto de las tres niñas y se animó a observar a la pequeña que le había robado el corazón desde el momento en que la cargó por primera vez en su vida.

Esmeralda era un niña juguetona y muy alegre, era raro no escucharla reír o correr de un lado a otro, siempre tenía energía para todo. Era muy delgada y bajita para su edad, aunque la seguía viendo como una bebé recién nacida: frágil y delicada. Había heredado unas hermosas esmeraldas por ojos, regalo de parte de la madre pero el rasgado los había heredado de él. Por supuesto que si, al igual que la piel pálida, por eso cuando se enojaba enrojecía de inmediato. De alguna extraña manera, meses atrás, Esme le había pedido cortarse el cabello hasta la nuca, que aunque no le molestaba la idea si le llamó mucho la atención, después de todo su madre solía tenerlo así en la niñez, por eso la recordaba últimamente con mucha frecuencia. A sus 6 años, su hija lo había hecho vivir emociones más fuertes que jamás se imaginó experimentar.

\- ¡Bravo! - aplaudió fuertemente.

Las tres niñas reverenciaron en agradecimiento y cada una se reencontró con sus respectivos padres.

\- ¡Feliz día de las madres! - escuchó a una de sus sobrinas y eso le hizo caer en cuenta de lo que trataba todo eso.

Se dio una bofetada mental por ser tan tonto, no había captado que ese día se festejaban a las madres.

Esmeralda se acurrucó entre sus piernas.

\- Papá - llamó su atención en especial por la voz temblorosa con la que lo llamó -. Sé que mamá no está con nosotros desde el día en que nací y lo siento por eso - derramó unas lágrimas - pero tú también has sido madre para mi, eres la persona que más quiero en todo el mundo...

\- ¿En todo todo todo el mundo? - preguntó con un nudo en la garganta.

Ella asintió.

\- En todo todo todo el mundo - sorbió la nariz -. Te amo, papá.

Y lo abrazó tan fuerte como su pequeño cuerpo le permitió.

\- Tengo algo para ti - se separó de él y sacó una pequeña cajita del bolsillo de su oberol -. Tía Momoko me ayudó.

La miró de reojo y la observó, los iris rosados se habían opacado a causa de las lágrimas.

\- Ábrelo, espero que te guste.

\- Gracias - le sonrió para posteriormente abrir la pequeña caja verde.

Claro que la reconoció, por supuesto que si, era la cajita donde había guardado el anillo de compromiso que un día quiso darle a la madre de su hija. Por cuestiones de la vida, jamás lo pudo hacer. Al observar su interior se encontró con un pequeño colgante en forma de óvalo. Sonrió ansioso al notar que podía abrirse y cuando lo hizo, se olvidó de volver a respirar. De inmediato lo envolvió con su manos y jaló a su hija contra su pecho para darle un fuerte abrazo.

Los recuerdos lo abordaron de inmediato. Cuando conoció a una linda joven de cabellos oscuros y mirada retadora, inquebrantable espíritu y carácter de guerrera, la extrañaba todos los días de su existencia, extrañaba sus besos, sus abrazos, sus caricias, todo...

Pero la vida se la había arrebatado el día que dio a luz a su pequeña hija. A pesar de que había sido una joven sana y fuerte, a sus 17 años había sido mortal el término de la gestación acabando en tragedia. Por eso cuando se enteró de que había fallecido en la sala de operaciones, su única fuerza había sido aferrarse al pequeño cuerpo de su hija recién nacida. Había sido difícil lidiar con el luto y a parte con la paternidad, siendo apenas un chico de 18 años, pero al final lo logró con la ayuda de toda su familia.

\- Gracias - le susurró a su hija.

Dentro del colgante había una foto de él con una enorme sonrisa cargando a su hija recién nacida y a un lado, la foto de su amada Kaoru igual de sonriente que él, totalmente feliz y mostrando todos sus dientes. Sabía que sólo era _photoshop_ pero la imagen era tan realista que le había pegado muy fuerte en el corazón, era una fotografía familiar: dos padres felices por la llegada su hija.

\- Papá también puede ser mamá - susurró la pequeña Esmeralda.

* * *

 _ **¿Reviews?**_

 _ **Neith15**_


	3. Epílogo

**Hola.**

 **Espero te haya gustado. Si fue así y comentas, le das a favoritos o seguir, espero que sepas que ha sido un honor que me hayas leído. También me gustaría invitarte a que leyeras mis otras historias pero si no quieres, agradezco el simple hecho de que leas esto.**

 **Para cualquier duda, aclaración, petición o inclusive plática, puedes ubicarme en facebook como Neith Neith, o simplemente ir a mi perfil y ahí está el link.**

 **Dato curioso:**

 **1\. La imagen de portada fue editada por su servidora.**

 **Se despide con mucho cariño:**

 ** _Neith15_**


End file.
